TechnoMages
by Noble1998
Summary: What if the Silver Gospel determined that self-destructing was the only option? Well he becomes the White Knight of Fairy Tail of course! Read as he, Charlotte and Laura along with Natasha Fairs go into the magical world and show the power of the Infinite Stratos. Some swearing and flirting


**Sup everyone, Noble1998 here, now I'm sure everyone's going like when the hell is the next chapter for either of my stories are going to be here right? Well thing is, I've been trying to but my head just keeps getting filled with other ideas for stories so until these ideas are all satisfied, I can't concentrate on a single story so I have to get this out of my system first. Anyways, I'm sorry to say but any stories about 'Fairy Tail' or crossovers with it will be slow, as I have only recently started watching it so please bear with me. Also if there any improvements I could make to my stories please review it, as I have not much clue about Fairy Tail. Thnx **

**Disclaimer: Neither Fairy Tail or Infinite Stratos belong to me.**

**Prologue:**

The battle between the IS students and the Silver Gospel had been hard indeed but with Ichika's new second shift and Houki's new one-off ability, they'd finally started to win until… a mechanical voice that was distinctly feminine came from the silver, imposing IS.

"Warning, threats critical, energy levels below 20%, 3 hostile elements still in area, Recommendation: Full Negative-Ionized collision with protons to release, executing in 3…2…1… Pulse wave active".

The Silver Gospel went silent and still. Ichika and company were very wary.

" Guys I'll go check it out, stay back" came a voice from a badly damaged white and blue painted armor with scorch marks over it, this IS was called Byakushiki **(White Expressions is what I'm calling it from now on or White Knight, either one)** and inside it was a young teenager with dark blue hair and bright brown eyes with Japanese traits.

"Tch, to think that my Bride would have to do all the work, still as expected from my Bride" said a monotone voice from a long silver haired girl who had a right red eye and a glowing yellow eye for her left. This girl was Laura Bodewig, trained and experimental super-soldier from the German 'Black Hare Squad'. Her IS that is currently cracked in several places is a fearsome looking and black painted IS called Schwarzer Regen **(Black Rain since it's easier to call it that).**

"I'll back you up Ichika" said a tired but cheery voice coming from an orange and damaged IS that had wings. This IS was called Raphael Custom 2 **(I'm calling it RC2 for easier time) **and despite only being a 2nd generation, it was still formidable and belonged to a cute blonde named Charlotte Dunois with violet eyes.

Ichika cautiously flew up with Charlotte next to him both bearing weapons and Laura aiming her rail-cannons. Why was it just them you might ask, well Houki had taken too much damage and was forced to retreat while Cecilia's sniper and BITs were destroyed and was no where near proficient enough to be help with it and was forced to retreat as well. Rin had used too much energy with her cannons and constant hit and run attacks and was dematerialized; luckily Houki had taken her with her back to the hotel.

Suddenly the Silver Gospel jerked to life and released a surge of energy in all directions and pushed everyone back. Ichika and co. were struggling against it until suddenly it stopped, then _pulled_ towards the Gospel. Since Ichika and Charlotte were closest, they were getting dragged slowly despite their efforts even using _Reverse Ignition Boost_. Laura seeing this used all 6 of her wired daggers on each of them to try and pull them back but it was too strong so she was pulled right along with them.

When they were close it let loose a bright blue explosion that could be seen from space. When it was over nothing remained.

After a year of searching it was declared that they were KIA, the remaining girls and Chifuyu were devastated but eventually moved on but always remembering them.

But their journey was not over yet….

_Scene Change_

It was all white, he seemed to be floating, 'White Expressions' was in perfect condition and on his arm like always, he was in his IS academy uniform. "HELLO?!" he yelled out to no avail.

Then there was a bright flash that blinded his eyes for a few seconds, when it was over he saw that he was in a room that had a comfortable looking couch, a fireplace, table and several other chairs.

"ICHIKA!" came several voices at once and he was immediately glomped by Laura and Charlotte.

"Well isn't this amusing" came an amused voice that belonged to a mature and beautiful brunette. "Natasha Fairs, pilot of Silver Gospel, well till it went out of control".

"Ah, I'm Orimura Ichika" as he was raised as a gentleman by Chifuyu-nee's tender and gentle methods, i.e. beating him over and over again. "This is Laura Bodewig and Charlotte Dunois, do you know where we are?"

"**I can answer that…Second coming of the White Knight"**

"Who's there?" he asked while doing a partial deployment of Yukihira Type 2 (Second Snowflake, I'm going to call it just Yukihira for the story).

"**Calm yourself White Knight" **An apparition appeared in front of them (too lazy to describe so just go search up grim reaper and imagine of them).

"Who are you and why do you call me White Knight and where are we?" Ichika asked while shielding the girls with his body and aiming Yukihira at the ghostlike thing.

"**I am many things, they've called me Shinigami, God, Kami, Zeus and many others. I call you White Knight as all your weapons or armor has to do with white in one way or another, your first priority is to always protect others and fight for justice so you are termed Knight also you are related to the first White Knight in your world from the infamous 'White Knight Incident'. Finally we are in what you could call purgatory because you are dead."**

"D-de-dead?" came the shocked inquiry from Ichika, but the females on the other hand had a different reaction. "EHHHH!"

"**Yes dead, when the Silver Gospel self-destructed you were all in its blast radius and have died. Such a shame, you would of become a great man in your time."**

"uh, Shinigami-Dono? What's to be come of us?" our hero of the story asked.

"**Normally you would be going to heaven but you are all a special case. I shall give you all a choice, you can either go to heaven now or have a second chance but the catch is that it will be a new world"**

"Can we have some time to discuss this?"

"**Yes but do hurry, I still have paperwork that I haven't done for the last few millennia." Sigh. "Despite being a omnipotent God I still haven't beaten paperwork yet, oh woe is me" **

Everyone had a major sweat-drop behind their heads.

"Uh, yeah right anyways what do you girls think?"

"As long as there's booze and cute guys I'll go, though you are quite cute yourself." she said with a giggle and wink to Ichika who blushed slightly at the last part of the comment.

"Where-ever my bride goes I shall too" declared Laura.

"I've got your back Ichika." Assured Charlotte with a sweet smile.

"Alright then, Shinigami-sama, we hereby accept your offer"

"**Very well then, Natasha Fairs will be your teacher and mentor as well as leader. Laura Bodewig, you shall accompany the group as a close friend and guard. Charlotte Dunois, you shall become the morale support and diplomat of this band. Finally Orimura Ichika, you shall be the one who protects all and helps all regardless of past actions or affiliations"**

"**You will also be given information of this new world" **

Bright flash that blinds everyone.

Suddenly they knew information about Earthland, about Mages and guilds, magic and etc.

"**I will also give you each a gift"**

Bright white orbs appeared and became absorbed in each of them. Natasha suddenly knew how to use a magic called 'Crash Magic'. Charlotte knew how to use a magic called 'Requip'. Laura now knew how to wield 'Archive' and Ichika know knew 'Arc of Embodiment'.

They also now knew vital points in a human body, how to wield different types of weapons, strategies, how to maximize their IS efficiency.

"**I have given you magic, information but what you don't know is 2 more things that I have done. The first is that your magic types and IS are stronger meaning that your IS is stronger and has much more energy and health, infinite ammo etc. and doesn't require your magic power. Your magic types are stronger than then the counterparts so for example, Natasha, your Crash magic would be stronger than the one they call Gildarts but only in potential so this does not mean you are invincible, you still have to master them, it just gives you an edge. The second thing I have done is give your IS cores actual souls meaning that your Infinite Stratos are actually alive and can interact with you and also gives a power boost."**

"**Now go…"**

Thanks of different varieties came and they all stepped through a portal there.

_Year X777_

It had been a year since they came and made a name for themselves as a group of powerful independent mages. They were considered possible contenders of S-Rank while Natasha herself was one, the others were only high A-rank.

They were currently inside the office of Fairy Tail's master Makarov.

"So you wish to join Fairy Tail eh?" asked a voice from a small, but still powerful man called Makarov, the current Master of Fairy Tail.

"Hai, we heard of how this guild treats everyone as family and is also destructive on missions, which is good since we are as well." Said Ichika.

Everyone in the group with the exception of Natasha who was wearing a black business suit and sunglasses (imagine Chifuyu's suit), everyone was wearing a modified Infinite Stratos Academy uniform. Ichika's was the same only with shorter sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Laura's was still the same only with a black tie and a bunny sewn on to the eye patch, Charlotte's was the same only with orange instead of red outlining.

"Well then… there is only one thing left to do" the Master declared dramatically. Everyone else leaned in anxious for the answer.

"That is… you're in."

Everyone sans the Master face planted but quickly jumped up. "Is that seriously it?" asked Charlotte incredulously.

"Yep, now where do you want your Guild Mark?"

Ichika got a blue that matched his hair guild mark on his left shoulder chest. Natasha got a light brown one on her right thigh. Laura got hers on her right bicep and Charlotte got a orange one on her left hand.

"Follow me" the Master said and led them out to where everyone else was.

All the Guild's members' attention was on the master.

"We have new members, so, LET'S PARTY!"

A big cheer was the response and typical of Fairy Tail a brawl broke out. A smile broke out on Ichika's face as he hugged both Laura and Charlotte. That was another thing, ever since coming here he had started dating both girls.

"Well I think we came to the right place after all"

**And that ends prologue, so please inform me if any mistake about story happens as I am not too familiar with Fairy Tail. Also before any questions, yes the IS group will form a team, this is Ichika X Charlotte X Laura fic. Till next time, Noble1998.**


End file.
